Ricardo Arona vs. Fedor Emelianenko
The fight was in the first round of the Rings King of Kings 2000 tournament. Both fighters came in undefeated and it was Ricardo Arona's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Arona shot for a double and got it after a moment, right to side control. Fedor held a guillotine from the bottom. Fedor retained half-guard nicely and cranked the guillotine. That's tight. Arona landed some body shots and popped out. He had the back with both hooks very nicely in a scramble. Arona had the choke on the chin. Fedor escaped and Arona turned to mount. Very nice! Arona landed a right to the body. No face strikes, I forgot. Fucking dumb rules. Another right to the body and a double hammerfist to the body. Arona worked towards a kimura. Fedor defended. Arona worked another kimura. Fedor swept to guard. Arona kicked Fedor backwards with an upkick to the body. They stood and separated. Arona landed a leg kick partially eating a right hand. Fedor stuffed a double, Arona worked a single as Fedor sprawled. Fedor grabbed a guillotine. Arona passed to side control defending it. Fedor held it. Fedor rolled him with it, Arona escaped back to side as Fedor let it go. The first round ended. The second round began. Fedor landed a right and missed a big uppercut. Arona was briefly on wobbly legs. They clinched. Fedor stuffed a double. They broke and Arona landed a jab. He shot for another double, Fedor sprawled stuffing it. He stood and the ref got Arona up. Arona got another double. Fedor was active from the bottom. Arona passed to half-guard, Fedor was still active. Arona mounted. Fedor escaped to guard very nicely, half-guard actually. He dropped back for a leglock. Arona's sitting up and defending. Arona mounted again in the scramble. Arona was going for an armbar even as the ref stood them up from MOUNT. This is shitty. Arona's swinging wild. He landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Fedor landed a right hand. One minute. Fedor sprawled stuffing a double. His nose is bleeding slightly. Fedor pulled half-guard with another guillotine. Thirty seconds. Arona popped out. The second round ended. Arona raised his arms. The first judge scored it a draw, the second went for Arona, and the third scored it a draw. It was going one more round. The third round began. Fedor stuffed a double and a single to the clinch. Arona kneed the body. He kneed the leg HARD. He landed an uppercut inside. Arona worked a double and a single and a trip, Fedor stuffed them all. The ref broke them up. Fedor landed a leg kick. Fedor landed a big left hook and Arona missed a knee and landed a leg kick. Fedor stuffed a single. Arona stood. Arona checked a leg kick. Fedor stuffed a single and a trip turtling Arona up. Arona got on top in a scramble to half-guard. Not much going on, both guys are tired. The ref stood them up. Fedor's nose looks fucked. Fedor stuffed a pair of singles easily. Arona's on one knee. Fedor worked towards another guillotine. Arona got another single. He passed to side control as Fedor held another guillotine. Arona mounted. One minute. Arona worked a kimura. Fedor reversed and stood over him. He punched the thigh with rights three times. He dodged a kneebar and landed in guard. Thirty seconds. Fedor backed off and let Arona up. Arona was slow to stand. Fedor stuffed a single and pulled guard with a guillotine but the third round ended. Arona raised his arms. The first judge scored it for Fedor and so did the second and so did the third. Arona looked stunned and disappointed. Fedor came over and shook Arona's hand.